1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a management apparatus for managing work for supplying components to component mounting devices, and a management method for managing the work for supplying components to the component mounting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component mounting line for mounting electronic components on substrates is constituted by a plurality of component mounting devices connected to one another, and each component mounting device is mounted with a plurality of component feeding devices such as tape feeders. Generally, a worker who manages the component mounting devices performs work for supplying/replacing components when components stored in any of the component feeding devices are used up in the process where component mounting work is continuously executed. The worker often carries out work with a large number of component mounting devices. Therefore, various measures to reduce a work load have been taken.
For example, as a management apparatus for managing component mounting devices, there has been known a management apparatus provided with a function of giving an instruction to a worker to replace components when the components have been used up or are going to be used up (for example, see JP-B-4491418). In the background art technique disclosed in JP-B-4491418, a working system for substrates is provided with a plurality of working mechanisms for carrying out work on the substrates. Whenever the necessity of support work such as component replacement work occurs in the working system, support work for each working mechanism is assigned to one of a plurality of workers.
However, in JP-B-4491418, each component replacement work is simply assigned to a worker who is suitable for the work. There is a room for improvement in view of increase in efficiency for assignment of a plurality of works to workers. That is, information about shortage of components or the like is not always given timely and surely for a plurality of component mounting lines. As a result, there is a case where facility stop may occur due to the shortage of components.